


Inappropriate Uses of Techniques Vol. 1: Four Witches

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Yamcha, Fireplace sex, Inappropriate Uses of the Four Witches Technique, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puar and Chiaotzu are sleeping shhh, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Tenshinhan, idk what else to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: There was warmth stirring in the air, not just from the hot drinks they'd consumed or from the fireplace they sat in front of. A shift was to be made soon, as Tenshinhan had been secretly planning for since they'd first been intimate.





	Inappropriate Uses of Techniques Vol. 1: Four Witches

Another winter day had gone by, Chiaotzu and Puar both having gone up to bed hours ago and leaving Yamcha and Tenshinhan alone in the living room. There was warmth stirring in the air, not just from the hot drinks they'd consumed or from the fireplace they sat in front of. A shift was to be made soon, as Tenshinhan had been secretly planning for since they'd first been intimate.

The proximity between them was tight, legs tangled together as Yamcha lay his head on Tenshinhan's shoulder. Yamcha's hands had wandered beneath Tenshinhan's turtleneck sweatshirt, and the attention his calloused fingers were paying to his abs and chest was hard to ignore. Yamcha rubbed his excitement against Tenshinhan's thigh, so obviously there was only one direction this night was going.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Yamcha purred in his ear. Tenshinhan smirked wickedly.

"We don't have to go anywhere. They're likely fast asleep." Yamcha blushed at Tenshinhan's suggestion.

"In the living room? What are you up to?"

_ He has no idea what I'm gonna do to him, does he? _ Tenshinhan thought, before rolling Yamcha beneath him and pulling off the sweater that had become far too hot for him to wear. Yamcha bit his lip, humming approvingly.

"I want to try something." Tenshinhan whispered, leaning down over his boyfriend and kissing him deeply. 

"Like what?" Yamcha whispered against his mouth. The next thing he knew, Tenshinhan's two hands were running through his hair, and also under his shirt, wait, his eyes widened and he looked up at Tenshinhan with genuine surprise.

"Tenshinhan, you kinky motherfucker. And I thought using your Four Arm Technique for _ farm work _ was clever." Yamcha murmured, panting because the idea of what was about to be done to him was arousing as _ sin _and he very much wanted in on it.

Yamcha lifted his arms as Tenshinhan pulled off the long sleeve shirt and the undershirt beneath it all at once, both of them now shirtless. But those same pairs of hands then pinned Yamcha's wrists down above his head, the scarred man's breath hitching. The other pair of hands touched his stomach, his chest, running along the sides of his waist, his thumbs rolling his hardening nipples beneath them. 

Yamcha, sighing, leaned his head back and Tenshinhan took immediate advantage, kissing and biting his neck hard, and Yamcha had to squeeze his mouth shut so he didn't cry out loud and wake up their roommates. All the while, Tenshinhan rolled his hips against Yamcha's, their clothed erections rubbing against each other. They'd barely gotten started and yet Yamcha's head was spinning with pleasure.

"Oh Gods, Tien." Yamcha moaned softly. Tenshinhan leaned up and kissed him deeply, his tongue running into Yamcha's open mouth and met in return. He released Yamcha's hands for now, allowing the other man some movement as the hands that held him down moved to take over from the waist up. The other set of hands that had been that now were unbuttoning Yamcha's jeans. He almost whimpered as his fly was slowly unzipped, the hard bulge barely contained in his boxer shorts.

"You're already so hard." Tenshinhan breathed into his ear, nibbling and licking the lobe, making Yamcha shiver beneath him.

"Can you _ blame me_?!" Yamcha huffed, smirking for a moment, lifting his hips, letting Tenshinhan finish undressing him. Tenshinhan couldn't help but bite his lip at the sight of Yamcha's tanned, well built body beneath him, completely naked. Revelling in the way his lover's back arched immediately as one of his hands slid from his thigh, up the shaft of his cock, pre-cum leaking from the uncircumcised head. The extra set of hands still played with Yamcha's pecs, his free hand on Yamcha's hip, holding him down as the other began slowly stroking him with just his palm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Yamcha moaned, gripping the comforter beneath them. It was almost too much, three hands playing with him and the fourth holding him down so that he couldn't sway his hips everytime Tenshinhan's hand slowly went up and down his hard shaft. 

The other two hands lowered now to Yamcha's thighs, spreading them open. He nearly whimpered at the loss of contact but it was made up for when Tenshinhan lowered his head and ran his tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to the head, tantalizingly slow. Yamcha threw his head back and groaned as Tenshinhan's tongue ran up and down the shaft and flicked the head before finally taking it into his hot, wet mouth. If he wasn't being held down by four hands holding his hips and thighs, Yamcha's hips would have bucked more, and because he couldn't, he writhed, biting his knuckles on one hand while the other gripped Tenshinhan's steadily, painfully slowly bobbing head.

Tenshinhan looked up with all three eyes as he sucked, enjoying how Yamcha quivered. He kept the pace slow, adding one hand to stroke the base and his balls. His own erection was still painfully restrained, but if he had one thing going for him, it was patience. 

"Tien, babe, please, _ please _." Yamcha begged, whimpering, his hips rolling along with Tenshinhan's movements. Smirking a bit, Tenshinhan picked the pace picked up, sucking faster and wetter, moving a hand beneath Yamcha's hips and running slightly moist fingers along his hole, teasing the pucker. This, combined with his thighs still being held down, sent Yamcha into a quivering, shaking climax beneath Tenshinhan. He hushed his cry as he orgasmed, both hands on Tenshinhan's head now. 

"Oh...oh _ fuck _." Yamcha murmured, catching his breath as Tenshinhan pulled him into an embrace in all four arms. Yamcha curled against him until the trembling stopped. Tenshinhan chuckled, kissing Yamcha's forehead.

"You okay?" he asked, running his fingers through Yamcha's hair. Yamcha leaned up and kissed Tenshinhan deeply, slowly, multiple times, tasting himself but not minding it because his mind was still buzzing from what he'd just experienced.

"Never been better." Yamcha breathed, kissing Tenshinhan's chin. Tenshinhan waited a moment, letting Yamcha finish coming down from his first orgasm of the night. A smirk on his face showed, however, that he was far from done with his lover. 

Yamcha got the hint when Tenshinhan finally pulled off his own pants, his erection bobbing out as it pulled free from boxers and jeans. It was tempting to return the favor, but one of Tenshinhan's spare hands was already reaching for a lube bottle he hadn't even noticed next to the comforter they were laying on.

"Turn over for me." Tenshinhan purred, kissing Yamcha. Humming obediently, Yamcha complied, turning over and lying on his other side, his back facing Tenshinhan. He already felt himself get hard again when a lubed up hand slipped two fingers in his ass, another hand lifting his leg. The other two hands held him, hands on his stomach and chest, one guiding his head back for a kiss. Yamcha reached one of his hands back, grabbing onto Tenshinhan's cock, stroking him in anticipation. Until one of the hands grabbed his wrist, pinning it behind his back for a moment before letting go.

"Don't break my concentration." Tenshinhan teased, smirking at him, kissing and biting his neck. He knew Yamcha liked it a little rough, earning a moan in response. 

"Oh fuck, baby." Yamcha moaned, "_ Please, please I need it so fucking bad. _"

Tenshinhan complied with a chuckle, pulling his hand away. Kissing Yamcha's neck, he readied himself and slowly entered Yamcha, pushing inside with little effort. Yamcha silently groaned, biting his lip, his face completely flushed. Tenshinhan sighed as he slowly made teasing, short movements at first, making sure Yamcha was comfortable. One of his arms went under Yamcha's head, another around his waist, one holding his hip and the last still holding up Yamcha's leg.

"Tenshinhan, please." Yamcha huffed. Tenshinhan moved more but still slowly, and hit that sweet spot inside him that made him gasp softly. They began to move together, though it was harder for Yamcha with four hands steadying him in place, even if every thrust left him quivering. The pace quickened after some time, and Tenshinhan was pounding into Yamcha, holding him with four hands touching, caressing him, his mouth leaving hickeys on his neck and shoulders.

A pause, Yamcha whimpered as they stopped and Tenshinhan pulled away, but then he was on his back again, with two of those strong arms pulling his hips forward and the hands of the other's holding his hands above his head. Any questions were silenced by a deep kiss from Tenshinhan. He moaned loudly into Tenshinhan's mouth as he was entered again.

Tenshinhan fucked him wildly now, pinning his hands and holding his legs tightly with his four arms, in a downward angle that left Yamcha dizzy. The pleasure he felt combined with seeing Tenshinhan tower above him, fire light behind him, drenched in sweat was almost too much. Eventually Yamcha wriggled his hands free, only to pull Tenshinhan down onto him and kiss him deeply. The hands that held him down moved along, one in his hair and the other between them, stroking Yamcha's erection.

"I'm getting close…" Yamcha breathed, his head tilting back with Tenshinhan's lips lowering down his chin.

"Me too. Come with me, love." Tenshinhan whispered, groaning when Yamcha leaned up and bit his neck, sucking and licking whatever marks he left. Their movements picked up speed until they both reached the peak, stiffening together, Yamcha's head falling back in a silenced cry and Tenshinhan groaning into the crook of his neck. One of Tenshinhan's hands took Yamcha's once more, fingers intertwining as their rocking slowed and the two were left shivering and sweat drenched.

It took Yamcha a bit longer to come to the second time, immediately noticing that Tenshinhan, lying next to him, had gone back to having two arms.

"It must be...exhausting doing that during sex." he murmured softly, scooting closer to Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan smiled, running a hand through Yamcha's hair.

"Not more than using it and the Multiform technique at the same time for work, no. Besides, it was worth it. Right?" Tenshinhan mused softly.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Yamcha nodded, giggling as he placed his head on Tenshinhan's chest. Then there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Just...maybe a little rougher? Next time?"

Tenshinhan smirked at the suggestion.


End file.
